Rogue Capturing
by LadyBonsai
Summary: Thornpaw is just a regular apprentice, with her whole life planned out, until suddenly, she is captured into a storm of grief, love, struggle, and heartache. As she's reeled in, she realizes there is more to everyone's past than she assumed. She travels far- mainly against her will, and fights desperately to be free. Will she ever escape it all? Erin Hunter owns the Warriors series
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! LadyBonsai here! This will be the first fanfiction I have ever uploaded to the internet** **(probably why everything may seem a bit jumbled up in the beginning) Up at the top here I'll include reviews- if I get any- and a quick word/introduction with everyone! This story revolves around my #1 OC, who you will meet here as Thornpaw! This does include romance but nothing explicit! Hope everyone enjoys!**

 ** _I do not own the Warrior Cats series! Erin Hunter does!_**

 **Chapter 1**

Thornpaw bounded across the camp, her golden tail streaming out behind her as she made her exit. She pushed past the hanging lichen and padded her way deep into the forest, ducking under bramble bushes and following a short path towards the lake. The scent of newleaf was in the air, bringing high hopes for warm and enjoyable weather. The patchy she-cat stopped when she reached the bank, the water lolling far and wide, vast blue liquid against the rising sun. Thornpaw opened her jaws wide and breathed in the salty tang to the air, filling her senses as she tried to comprehend the fizzy feeling in her paws, and the bubbling excitement racing through her mind. Shaking her head, she realized her mentor, Oliveheart, was most likely waiting for her, and she should be there to catch him before he went mad. Thornpaw turned and pushed her hind legs against the sandy earth, propelling her forwards. She raced towards the camp, feeling the wind blow past and clog up her ears with intense thundering. Lengthening her stride, she made her way towards the entrance, inhaling the scents of her many clanmates, who were at their daily routine; the apprentices cleaning the elder's bedding, the deputy sending out patrols, and the sound of chattering coming from every den. She carefully stepped into the clearing, bracing herself for scolding, seeing as her mentor wasn't looking quite pleased.

Oliveheart marched over to her, his pale green eyes blazing. Thornpaw stood stiff-legged, exasperation making her stubborn. "What did I tell you about racing out of camp? You are nearly a warrior! Behavior like this doesn't qualify with me."

"I'll admit I was a bit mouse-brained. But it doesn't mean I can't go out in the forest alone sometimes without a bossy mentor monitoring me every second of my life," Thornpaw snapped.

Oliveheart rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine. You have your third assessment right before sunrise. You'd better be ready." Thornpaw huffed in annoyance, though she enjoyed the subject of being a proud warrior of her Clan, serving the best she could. She stalked away towards the apprentices den and ducked inside, greeted by her denmates, Yellowpaw and Berrypaw.

"Hi!" Yellowpaw called cheerfully, in a good mood as always. Thornpaw liked her for that reason, though she felt a prickly satisfaction run down her spine sometimes. It resulted in a bad mood blossoming inside her whenever she saw the snowy she-cat. Thornpaw nodded in acknowledgement, then pricked her ears as she heard a warm voice from outside of her den.

"Hi!"

Pinetail. The handsome warrior was pushing his way in the den beside Thornpaw. She rubbed her muzzle against his and purred. "Happy being a warrior?"

Pinetail's eyes sparkled. "I've told you ages ago, _kit_."

Thornpaw cuffed him gently around the ear. "Who are you calling a kit, elder?" She

lashed her tail in amusement, drawing him to a fight. He gave in.

Pinetail immediately leaped forward, tackling the golden she-cat to the ground. "Hey!"

She pawed him off of her "Now go away, I need to sleep."

He rolled his amber eyes. "Grumpy old fur-ball. I'll just get some fresh-kill." He licked his jaws and headed away. Thornpaw flopped into her nest with a sigh, drifting to sleep. She slept in peace before a sharp voice snapped her to full-consciousness.

"Thornpaw!"

Grumbling, Thornpaw stood up, her legs shaky, and her eyes as wide as an owl's. Regaining her strength, she slid beneath the vines surrounding the apprentice's den and was almost immediately nose-to-nose with Oliveheart, his gaze hard and his paws tensed. He curled his lip. "You were supposed to be at the camp entrance just before sunrise! Come on, you have to be assessed." He turned and started into the woods, taking the clear path to the assessing grounds. Oliveheart then went the opposite way, surprising Thornpaw.

They trekked through the forest, arriving at SkyOak, the largest tree in ThunderClan territory. Thornpaw lifted her tail as she sensed prey, though she quickly turned her attention back to her mentor, who was sitting, his paws tucked beneath him and his expression stony.

"Now," He began, "you will be hunting around here, searching for any prey you can find." He fixed her with a glare. "Don't disappoint me. I will be watching you." With that he turned and stalked into the underbrush, his tail flicking in irritation. Thornpaw watched in silence, but after a moment of hesitation she plunged into a bundle of holly bushes, feeling the prickly leaves scraping against her thin pelt but ignoring it otherwise.

She took a short way to a young beech tree, spotting bits of nuts and seeds for a simple mouse to nibble on. Taking her steps wisely, she crouched, hidden, in a shelter of thick trees, her eyes never blinking or leaving the base of the beech tree. As she predicted, prey came swiftly. A thrush flew down from the canopy of a few trees and landed on Thornpaw's target, unknowing to her presence.

She bunched her muscles and dug her claws into the ground, and with a smooth motion, she soared over the ground and landed on the thrush, holding it down by the wings with her claws, blocking it from flying away. With that she sank her teeth into the back of its neck, killing it and allowing the once frantic thrush to go limp. Pride clouded Thornpaw's thoughts but she eagerly pushed it away and focused on the hunt.

With patience and perseverance she managed to catch a plump vole and a squirrel, with each piece of prey came another tick of the sun, setting shadows on the dense forest floor. By sunfall she was exhausted, dragging her prey back, weighing her down with each step. Thankfully, Oliveheart leaped out from twines of bracken and looked at her with pride.

"Good job." He meowed, grabbing her vole, and turning and racing towards camp, Thornpaw right on his tail. He looked back at her, panting when they finally arrived. "You might just earn your spot as a warrior after all."

Thornpaw beamed and turned to the fresh-kill pile, holding her chin high as she placed her prey into the pile, seeing it grow and be once more fully stocked. She looked longingly at a fat starling, hunger clawing at her belly. Oliveheart noticed, and gave her a flick of his tail.

"Eat. You deserve it."

Thornpaw bent and took the starling, taking it to the far corner of the camp, right by the Rock Tumble. She sank her teeth into the prey and began to eat, taking small and neat bites, wanting to save the warm, juicy flavor forever. Of course, it didn't last forever, and soon it was gone, leaving nothing but crumbs behind. Licking the bits of it from her whiskers, Thornpaw decided she would sleep, until a loud yowl rang across the clearing, stopping her in her tracks.

Sorrelstar, the leader of the Clan, ThunderClan, was sitting in a commanding position on the top of the Rock Tumble, her tail high in the air.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under the Rock Tumble for a Clan meeting!" Every cat shuffled from their dens, sleepiness crowding their gazes, although excitement flickered in the air

Barkfur, Thornpaw's mother, rushed over and began frantically lapping at her fur, smoothing the spiky tufts down. Thornpaw squeaked in protest and shook her off, hurrying over to the bottom of the meeting area.

"Newleaf brings high hopes for a good season, and with many moons going by, I would like to point out that Thornpaw has had her third and final assessment this sunrise, and I would like to ask her mentor if she is prepared for the responsibilities as a full warrior. Oliveheart, what did you think about her hunting skills?"

Oliveheart straightened up, his tail twitching behind him. "She was excellent with the prey. Her stalk could've been better, and her pounce should have had more force behind her hind legs, but her mind was in the right place. Concentration is the key to tracking down prey, and for feeding the clan. She stayed fully upwind from her prey, it didn't sense her until she pounced! We would be mouse-brained to not make her a warrior in return for the prey she caught for the fresh-kill pile today."

Sorrelstar stood up on the perch of the Rock Tumble, her eyes reflecting approval in the faltering sunlight. "Well then. Is your apprentice ready to face the challenges of becoming a warrior?"

Oliveheart glanced at Thornpaw, who was bouncing with excitement. _Come on! Say I am! Say I am!_ "She is." _Yes!_

Sorrelstar gazed at her with approval. "Well then, Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it comes to the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I ask you to look upon this apprentice. She has worked hard to learn the way of your noble code and I commend her a warrior in your turn. From this moment on you shall be known as Thornflight. We thank you for your speed and enthusiasm, and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The Clan leader stooped down and licked Thornflight on the shoulder, and the young warrior returned it with pride.

"Thornflight! Thornflight! Thornflight!" Her clanmates cheered on. Thornflight locked gazes with her father, Beetlewhisker, and saw pride in his bright emerald gaze.

"Good job. I knew you could do it." Pinetail purred, strolling over to the newly-made warrior. "Now, you have your vigil," he reminded her when Thornflight opened her jaws to speak. He slapped his tail over her mouth with a wry grin. "Silence."

She nodded in understanding, along with amusement, catching a brief nod from Sorrelstar, a sign of holding vigil. The new warrior shuffled over to the camp entrance and sat, her ears perked and eyes wide. Nothing disturbed her as she watched her clanmates scurry by, coming back from late patrols or simply going to their nests for rest. A few crickets chirped beautiful notes, but nothing dangerous. Birds flapped their wings, critters disturbed the silent fall of night, yet all was calm. Thornflight nearly drifted into slumber, but noted that it was practically her final assessment. Knowing this, she kept herself entertained, scoring lines into the mud, and ripping grass fronds from the moist ground. Soon enough, the chilly air dissolved into warm sunshine, her back relaxing and her limbs tensing in excitement.

Cats began to emerge from their dens, eyes sleepy and ears flattened to their heads. Thornflight yawned. She felt like she could rest until leafbare!

Exhausted, she sat there waiting, commotion of the Clan growing like poison ivy. Thornflight glanced over her shoulder as she heard movement, seeing the stark outline of Brackenfeather. "You can speak now." The senior warrior meowed, his tail waving in the air behind him. "Go pick a nest."

Thornflight nodded in pure happiness yet obedience and bounced over to the warrior's den, poking her head inside so she could sniff out an unoccupied nest. She was greeted with the warm smell of Mapleclaw, a dark red and brown she-cat, with beautiful amber eyes and a squirrel-like tail.

"Welcome." She purred. "There's an empty nest over there." Mapleclaw twitched her ear to the back of the nest, where bramble tendril weaved into a safe and sturdy den wall.

Thornflight nodded, too tired for any response she would normally be able to muster up. Collapsing in the vacant nest, she curled up, her head on her paws and her tail over her muzzle.

The golden she-cat woke. Her eyes dull and the orange patches in her fur untidy and clumped up. She immediately began to wash, spitting out the flurries of dust and dirt she found in her pelt. Thronflight then got up, feeling warm and dry. Her fur was as sleek as a RiverClan cat's and her lime green eyes reflected the glow of the forest floor at moon-high.

Padding out into the morning sunshine, she gave a long stretch, enjoying the warmth in her fur and the normal business during a clan at sunrise.

Snaking through the mile of cats cluttering around the deputy, Beechclaw, she headed for the dirt-place. Quickly making her dirt, she buried it and ducked under the cover, padded towards Beechclaw, who was twitching his tail impatiently.

"You can go on border patrol with, Poppyfoot, Flamewhisker, Fernpool, and Antfur. Now! You've overslept," the deputy ordered, his gaze hard. It softened when Thornflight answered.

"You're not the one who just stayed wide-awake all night."

"No, I'm not. But your duty to the Clan means more than sleep. Now off you go."

Thornflight whipped around and muttered under her breath. "Bossy furball." She then joined up with the other cats she was ordered to, nodding to the leader of the patrol, Fernpool.

"What border are we going to?" Thornflight questioned, trying to sound sincere, and struggling to force down her excitement that was stubbornly bubbling over like a boiling pool of water. This would be her first patrol as a true warrior.

"WindClan."

Thornflight nodded, then purred as she saw Flamewhisker, Pinetail's littermate. He was a good friend. They headed into the trees. Following the patrol, Thornflight paused. Something didn't seem right.

"Hey, I'll check back here for any WindClan scents," Thornflight called absently, her tail flicking.

Poppyfoot turned, blinking. "Alright. Just be back soon. I'll come looking for you if you don't."

Thornflight acknowledged her with a twitch of her ears. She leaped back over a hedge of holly leaves, ducking into a nearby bush, and pushing her way deeper into the undergrowth. Cracking her jaws wide, she tasted the air for any familiar scents. She caught a whiff of one in the air, wafting into her at full force. Thornflight froze. Can it be?

The she-cat followed the scent intently, finding it lead to a deep gaping hole in the ground, dark and dense, its depths swallowing up Thornflight's vision in one swift movement. Crouching low and keeping her eyes strained against the lightness tunnel, she forced herself to plunge in, landing hard on all four paws. She padded in, keeping her vision clear and picking up as much light as she could. Thornflight pricked her ears, hearing muffled voices. Creeping farther in, she came across a sight she would never forget.

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader**

Sorrelstar- pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Deputy**

Beechclaw- sleek black tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Tulipflame- Light brown tabby she-cat with pinky-colored tail

 _apprentice- Oatpaw- dark brown tom_

 **Warriors**

Brackenfeather- brown tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Yellowpaw_

Poppyfoot- dark red she-cat

Antfur- jet-black she-cat with fluffy tail

Nightspots- dark brown tom with black specks

Mapleclaw- brown-and-red she-cat with squirrel-like tail

Fernpool- sleek gray tom with black stripes

 _apprentice- Berrypaw_

Lionfoot- Yellow tom with amber eyes and thick white fur around paws

Barkfur- brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

Beetlewhisker- jet-black tom with bright green eyes

Oliveheart- pale sandy-gray tabby tom with lime green eyes

 _apprentice- Thornpaw_

Pinetail- handsome light ginger tom with amber eyes

Rookbrand- red she-cat with white dash on chest

Flamewhisker- bright orange tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Thornpaw (main)- golden she-cat with ginger patches along her face, neck, paws, and tail

Yellowpaw- snowy she-cat with glowing yellow eyes

Berrypaw- cream colored tom with blue eyes

 **Queens**

Needlefall- delicate light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfur- silver she-cat with white paws

 **Elders**

Grassflower- small bony brown she-cat with green eyes

 _(Will include more clans soon)_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes~**_

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! This chapter is where you kinda get introduced to her "attitude" as some would call it. Anyways, I just wanted to quickly clarify that I will be posting a few chapters now, as I've written (exactly) 30 pages of this fanfic so far!**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review ^w^**

 **-LadyBonsai**


	2. Chapter 2

Nightstripe, an ebony-colored she-cat was weaving around Pinetail, a light ginger tom, while she purred and rubbed her muzzle against his.

Thornflight gaped at the scene, holding back a cry of shock. Pinetail was a loyal warrior of ThunderClan, and Nightstripe was of ShadowClan. How could he betray his clan? He swore on upholding the warrior code at the cost of his life! How did it go so wrong?

Thornflight thought about fleeing, yet her claws slid out and she padded out from the shadows that concealed her from the couple. Both cats turned, their eyes reflecting the same horror. "Fox-heart," she growled, her green eyes never leaving from Pinetail's amber ones.

"T-Thornpaw!" He stuttered, looking dismayed and shocked.

"Thorn _flight_ ," she spat back, her anger rising in her chest, overwhelming as she spoke loudly. "You even forgot that you attended my warrior ceremony for this mange-pelt." She looked meaningfully at Nightstripe, who was huddling against the ground, defiant yet afraid. "How could you? You were loyal. What happened? You piece of crow-food you've betrayed everyone!" _Especially me._ She thought, remembering how close they were, and how she had admired his courage and fighting skills. Now she hated him with every bone in her body.

Pinetail looked at the ground, defeated, his eyes faintly dulling due to indignation.

"Anything to say for yourself- you traitor?" She prompted, studying his sturdy body with fury.

Pinetail shook his head.

Thornflight nodded to Nightstripe. "Go. Now. Unless you want your pelt ripped off." She unsheathed and sheathed her claws threateningly. Nightstripe turned tail, glanced once at Thornflight, then fled, leaving the tunnels with only Pinetail and Thornflight remaining.

Thornflight broke down immediately, turning her back away from the cat she had once loved. "Why? Why you? I trusted you with my life! It's over, Pinetail. We're over, your clan life is over, your loyalty is over, _and_ your trust is over. _Goodbye_."

Pinetail looked up, his eyes glazed yet fiery. "You aren't going to tell on me, are you?"

Thornflight whipped around, hissing. "Why _not_? You _disgust_ me. Taking a ShadowClan she-cat as a _mate_? What loyalty does that show? _None_. She's an unloyal fleabag and so are you. Get out of my life. _Just go away_."

Pinetail tried to interrupt, his jaws gaping, but she cut him off. " _No_. I thought we had something special, but clearly you don't feel the same way. You're just not the cat I thought you were." With the last words out of her mouth, she turned and raced out of the tunnels, her grief swelling around her heart as she pounded her paws on the floor and escaped from reality, rushing past countless boulders until she made her way out of the tunnels, her mind distantly remembering the early patrol. Yet she kept going, blood roaring in her ears. Crashing through the ferns, she felt another pelt brush hers, moving steadily through the forest by her side. Breathing in the scent, Thornflight calmed herself, steadying the flow of her beating heart, and focusing on the positive side.

 _You don't have a choice of a mate anymore. You had loved Pinetail. He betrayed you. Nothing can stop you from becoming Clan leader!_ A soft voice echoed in her ears.

Her hopes lifted. _I'm going to be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen!_

She settled underneath a honeysuckle bush and curled up to sleep, a small smile creeping up on her face as the day fluttered away like a butterfly during rain, the patrol forgotten.

 _Yes, yes, you can be sure of that_

Thornflight woke to a crackle of leaves. Twisting around, she peered through the honey leaves, only rustles signaling movement. She crawled out steadily, her paws barely grazing the moist ground. Pricking her ears, she listened for sounds of an intruder. Shadows flickered in the depths of the forest. Chilling to the bone, an eerie light shown from high above the canopy, drapes of leaves showering down onto the sodden earth. Twitching her fluffy ears, Thornflight's intense gaze flitted from bush to bush.

No alarm call was sounded as a hearty body barreled her, shoving her muzzle into the dirt. Hissing, she lashed out at her attacker, scenting a tom. She bit into his shoulder, tasting the sour flesh of rogue. Twisting her head, Thornflight struggled up, forcing her body to move. The tom's weight dragged her down. Snarling, the tom ripped her stomach, drawing blood.

Thornflight screeched and flew at her attacker, thrusting her muzzle into his stomach. She bit the tom's tail and bit harder as she heard a strained groan of pain. She had found a sensitive spot. Thornflight jerked back with her head, flinging the rogue away. A good look told her he was fierce.

Sleek silver tabby fur aligned a strong frame, broad shoulders and hard muscles. Striking dark, almost black, amber eyes flowed with the heart of battle. Triumph flooded his gaze, as though this was one win not to forget. It wasn't.

He leaped, heading for her throat. _Dodge!_ The voice ordered. Thornflight dodged, hooking a paw underneath his belly and pulling him to the ground. Her own stomach was flaming with pain. In that moment of unease, he flipped her over and smashed her skull into the ground. He clawed her ears and pelt, his eyes malicious.

Grabbing her scruff, he dragged her away. Thornflight squirmed furiously. It didn't help. Screeching, she raked his muzzle and scratched his side. No use. She struggled until familiar voices echoed around the small tangled clearing.

 _StarClan help me!_

"Help!" Thornflight cried out.

Her ears strained for voices. Eventually the patrol arrived, brief yet implied.

"Thornflight! No!" Flamewhisker, Pinetail's brother, and a good friend of hers was streaking towards her, Barkfur right on his tail. Another undistinguished cat thundered after them, and Thornflight could see their terrified gazes through the flickers of branches in her gaze.

"My kit! My precious kit!" Thornflight's mother wailed, her paws thrumming in the wet ground.

A sudden screech from above sounded. All Thornflight saw were shapes flying out of trees, rounding on the patrol. She heard fierce snarls and hisses as the unknown cats fought and easily beat the patrol.

Thornflight was being dragged farther away, into the darkness. Vines surrounded her and whistles sang, shrill and horrid. Leaves swallowed her up until she was certain the forest had become one bush. Deathly scent wreathed around the tom and her as she was forced into muddy water, the ground seeping in and squishing around her golden fur.

 _Where am I? And what in the name of StarClan happened to the forest?_

"So, _Thornflight_. Any last words?"

"Until what?" Thornflight spat back, the ginger fur on her neck bristling. "You _kill_ me? I'd like to see you try, mange-pelt." She bared her teeth.

"Okay. Challenge accepted." He lifted a paw, raising it high over her throat.

Thornflight closed her eyes, bracing herself for unbearable pain, then allowed them to flutter open as he let out a deep laugh.

"You think I would kill you? No way. Too valuable." His face held a twisted grin. Turning abruptly, he snapped a twig and posted a stake in the sodden mud.

"Guards will come to pick you up. Stay here." He showed his fangs. "Or else." Returning towards the dark dense forest, he plunged into the undergrowth, bracken crumbling beneath his hard muscle.

Thornflight lifted her head, ignoring the pain flaming in her belly. The wind howled in silent mockery, ruffling her already ruffled fur. She unsteadily rose to her paws, her ears swiveling towards any rustles in the branches. The patchy she-cat pointed her paws in the direction of her Clan, and, ignoring the threat from the rogue, started in a steady trot, breaking into a run. Pounding towards the Clan territories she ripped through vines and stumbled through holly bushes, thorns and prickers scraping her sleek pelt.

A hiss sounded above the canopy of trees, and soon Thornflight was flipped over onto her back and pinned with a strong grip.

"Trying to escape?" A black tom stepped off and circled her, approval faintly glowing in his ivory eyes. He was small, yet well-muscled. "I knew it. Heron did a good job," he meowed, his voice loud and clear above the billowing willows.

Thornflight growled. She had a feeling this tom was up to no good, starting from the way his eyes glinted venomously, to the way his claws stayed unsheathed, sharp and long in the eerie light.

"What do you want?" She grumbled, glaring at him. She hid the fear ripping at her insides. Thornflight may be small, but her ferocious side took control and she gritted her teeth to keep from an outburst. She gave him a look of venom. The tom didn't react in a fearful way, instead, his eyes glowed brighter. With admiration? No, she could see the menace in them.

Thornflight gave him a look sharper than flint. What was he up to? She decided to test him. "I was scared, I guess," She fake admitted, her eyes rounding innocently. She then flattened her ears. "I wanna go home." _, Worth a shot,_ the voice purred in her head. _That may trick him, if he's stupid enough_

The black tom seemed uninterested, a smug look on his face. "Don't play me for a fool. I know what you are capable of. I'm surprised Heron managed to beat you."

 _So that was my attacker, huh._

"I was surprised as well. I would think a smelly rogue like you wouldn't be able to beat a Clan cat," Thornflight sneered, dropping into a crouch, her tail twitching and her eyes narrowing. Her muscles bunched together, ready to spring.

"Don't think about it, sweetheart. You shouldn't even try. You couldn't harm a beetle with those pathetic set of claws," the tom mewed, clearly stifling the urge roll his eyes. "And speaking of claws, don't try to run away. My guards will be with you." He turned away. "But then again, I don't have time to waste. I guess I should introduce you formally, by the leader's side. Let's go." He flicked his tail, signaling their exit.

Thornflight reluctantly followed, unsheathing her claws and stalking forwards, her eyes darkening. What had she just gotten into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Welcome back (again) Well, the third chapter last time had a bunch of weird text, so I'm redoing it! Oh gosh I'm so bad at this publishing thing! XD Well, hope it's better this time! This chapter is pretty short, because the next chapter is pretty very long!**

 ** _Reviews~_**

 **DappledleafTheBootiful- First off, love the name 0w0, and second, yes I will haha! Also, sure. I'm currently too lazy ;P**

 **Guest- Yes, I know. Fixing it!**

 **Onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

Voices and scents of cats scattered along the muddy trail leading deeper into a thicket. The golden-and-orange she-cat padded further in, following the shadowed tom. She cleared her mind and stepped into a dense cover, the thick ivy branches stretching over the entrance into a sturdy arch. The camp was surrounded by weeds and the ground was small pebbles and sandy mud plastered together into a comfortable defense. Glancing to the side, Thornflight saw cats snickering and some even looking away with a dark expression, their ears flattened to their heads. She studied her paws yet looked up as the black tom lifted her chin with his bushy tail.

"Come on, _sweet_ ," he purred sarcastically, bunching his muscles and leaping onto a fallen log, the base covered in rotting mushrooms and slimy moss. He cleared his throat loudly, calling attention. Cats groaned and shuffled to the center of the camp, eyes blank yet expecting. The leader's icy gaze raked over the cats assembled down below.

"We have a new volunteer," He meowed, his voice silky smooth. He swung around and pointed his tail at Thornflight. She growled in return, baring her teeth, her neck fur bristling.

Cats peered at her from every direction, their gazes either wicked or scared. The black tom on the log yowled his authority. "I guess we have to introduce ourselves formally. I'm Vader, leader of the Rogues." He grinned widely, his teeth glinting. After a moment's pause, he beckoned a few toms forwards with his tail. "Now now, don't be shy, introduce yourselves." When no cat volunteered, Vader snapped. " _Now!"_

A bright yellow tom stiffly took a pace towards Thornflight. "I'm Crinkle." He dipped his head. "Welcome."

Thornflight eyed him warily, her fighting senses alert and her body on guard. She met glowing golden eyes, and saw only friendly acception.

A few more cats greeted her with purrs, and a few with harsh scowls. Thornflight ignored them, unsheathing and sheathing her claws. She took a deep breath and turned to Vader. The silky black tom was sitting with his long tail curled over his paws. He smirked. "Now that you've met my followers you can meet the _prisoners."_

Vader gave his tail a lash. "Grit! Now!" A large brown tom shouldered his way forwards and raced over into a huckleberry bush, returning with many cats behind him. They all looked tired and weak, their eyes dull and their fur ruffled. Thornflight drew in a horrified breath as one of them stumbled and was immediately scratched by Grit. The cat scrambled desperately to gain balance, getting up and once more fumbling to move forwards. Grit gave up and rolled his eyes, his tail twitching with annoyance.

"Now, you see. If you disobey me, like these _fools_ did, then you will be punished," Vader growled. "You will stay as a prisoner, and only eat when I tell you to. Got it?"

Thornflight nodded weakly, her heart aching in pain as she gazed at the starved cats. "I understand," she whispered hoarsely, loud enough for Vader to hear. She then cleared her throat. "I understand," she meowed, her voice ringing out clearly.

Vader nodded in approval, his eyes gleaming. "Okay then, my guards will show you to the separate coves." He inclined his head towards a ginger tabby tom. "Needle, go ahead. Show her."

Growling, Needle barged past Thornflight and flicked his tail impatiently, though Thornflight could see a barrier between strength and unease in his soft amber eyes.

She followed him, glancing behind her nervously. Cats crowded around, their ears pricked and their voices exposing around the cave anxiously. Thornflight followed the ginger tom into a secluded spot at the back of the cave, where soft grass grew, and the soil was moist and dark. Homesickness stabbed at Thornflight's heart. If it weren't for the rushing river outside and the tang of mountains it would feel like her home. She missed the dense forest canopy and all the sounds and scents that filled your nose and set your paws tingling with exhilaration. Flattening her ears, Thornflight growled at Needle.

"What is this place?"

"The sleeping coves," he responded, sniffing out a new nest. One at the back was dull and unused. Thornflight snorted.

"I'm supposed to sleep in that hole?" She grumbled.

Needle jerked his head around. "Yes!"

Thornflight groaned. "Fine." Then she muttered. "It's better than sleeping next to you." Needle growled softly, yet Thornflight brushed it off and flicked her ears, sitting down and wrapping her tail tightly around her paws. "What now?"

Needle met her gaze and shrugged. "Not much. Just do as Vader says." He turned and pushed his way into the main part of the camp, Thornflight following him steadily, her wounds shrieking in protest. As she headed past the fresh-kill pile, the tom, Heron, bustled her to the side, his face solemn and stony. His broad shoulders blocked out the sun, a flutter of breeze whirled in his face. Crouching to leaf-strewn earth, Thornflight scraped her claws across the ground and met his gaze steadily.

"Battle _training_. Now," Heron hissed, shoving her closer to the ground.

"I was told to do as Vader told me. I hadn't expected a cat to attempt and fail to act as the group leader," Thornflight meowed smoothly, her voice cold and crisp. She forced Heron off her and glared up at the silver tom.

Heron scowled. "Well _Vader_ told _me_ so it still counts. Let's go." He thrusted his muzzle in her face. "Unless you want to take it up with the _group leader_."

Thornflight snarled, leaving behind the camp and following the silver tom into the trees, the slimy mud ruining her steps. Thornflight's paws slipped from underneath her, sending her skidding into a trunk of a beechwood tree. She groaned, struggling up and shaking her filthy fur.

She glanced up briefly to see Heron trotting ahead and ignoring her movements coldly, his tail swishing behind him.

Muttering under her breath, Thornflight scrambled after him, following a steep trail down into a sloping valley, two hills connecting together on each side. Green grass aligned the beautiful scenery, distracting compared to the rotting undergrowth above. Heron looked at her, his dark amber eyes faintly glowing with pride.

"Like it? Well get used to it, we'll be training here everyday," Heron meowed sharply, heading down the rocky slope until he reached the bottom. Thronflight took in the rocks and pricker bushes crammed into tight spaces in one look. Fluffing out her golden fur, she experimentally placed one paw on a strong looking rock. Immediately she was plunged forward, falling head-first and tumbling down the hillside. Rocks scraped her pelt and she let out an ear-splitting screech. She bundled into a lump of fur, slamming the body down and forcing it on the ground.

Panting, Thornflight glanced down and jumped, her fur spiking. "Sorry!" She squeaked in embarrassment, leaping off of Heron, who grumbled with irritation, his fur bushed and his eyes baleful.

He groaned. "Just don't do that again. Though you'll be climbing down that everyday. Unless you want a few scrapes and scars to remember me by then you'd better start practicing." Heron turned to the rocks.

"Climb!"

Thornflight shot him a look of fury. Stomping over to the bottom of the cliff she peered up, her eyes stretching wide with apprehension. _Ugh! I have to go up that? I just get captured and now I'm climbing up mountains?_

Bracing herself for pain, she carefully lifted a bright orange paw and experimentally prodded a rock. It shifted and precariously leaped from the hillside and rolled into Thornflight's belly, knocking the air from her fragile form and sending her tumbling to the ground. She clenched her eyes shut in pain. When she finally opened them and looked up, Heron was standing over her, smirking.

"You're going to need a lot of work."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes~**_

 **Short, I know! But did you like it? Hopefully this one isn't messed up lol. Anyways, I am sure to make the other Clan allegiances soon, so watch out! I feel like this story is a bit too obvious, but oh whale.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and be sure to review!**

 **-LadyBonsai**


End file.
